


【横雏】徒然27

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然27

>>>>>  
因为睡得早的缘故醒来的也意外的早。意识还很迷糊的横山翻过身，手伸进旁边的被窝时只触到了冰凉的床单。一下子就清醒了过来，他唰地睁开眼，神经质的从床上坐了起来。凌晨五点半。房间门是半掩的，他宁愿相信村上只是口渴出去喝水了，然而推开门，就看到了那个在沙发上小声讲电话的人。  
“你现在胃不疼了？”  
村上竖起手指示意他安静，随后走去阳台匆匆讲完了电话。  
挂掉电话时被横山使劲拽进了怀里，“精神变好了？这个点还跟人讲电话。”手指捏住了下巴。

“宣传组那边有点事唔……”横山没有给他说完话的空隙便堵上了他的嘴。捏住下巴的手又加大了几分力气，嘴唇强硬的碰撞到了一起，一点都不温柔的啃咬上了村上的嘴唇，被咬破的地方渗出了血的味道，又很快被舔舐干净。横山的舌横冲直撞的伸进了村上的口中，强行撬开了牙齿勾住舌头。霸道的亲吻让村上近乎窒息，他努力推开横山的手反被抓住，横山的力气大得吓人，捏着他的手腕把他按到了墙边。  
“横山裕你发什么疯！”  
“你不是精神好吗，那我们来做吧。”  
手指解开了睡裤的带子直接伸了进去，隔着内裤粗暴地揉起了还在沉睡的器官。快感伴随疼痛一同袭来。  
“你干什么！啊……”脆弱的部分被握在手心挑逗，时隔许久的亲近让村上有些腿软，本来中气十足的话语听上去也变得柔软了许多。  
“干你。”横山又吻住了他，吸吮舌尖时发出了色情的水声。两三下扒掉了他的睡衣裤，横山把自己发硬的下身紧紧贴上了村上的，隔了底裤顶胯磨蹭了起来。村上的性器也逐渐昂起了头，在紧致的布料里撑得有点疼。

这样的横山太罕见了。他不知道这个人突然发起了什么脾气，要给他这种带有疼痛感的惩罚性质的性爱。“Yoko？”嘴唇被放开的间隙他试探性的喊他，横山没有回应，只是轻扯了他的头发偏过来含住他的耳垂。陌生到了可怕。村上觉得他的胃又隐隐痛了起来。  
手机突然的亮光打断了横山的动作。村上挣扎着拿过来看，是刚才通话的公司职员，发来消息说问题已经解决了。放下心来松了口气，手机被横山一把抢走扔到了地上：“专心点，hina。你现在只要看着我就好。”  
“所以你到底在发什么疯？刚刚那是公司那边有事需要我解决。”  
横山冷着一张脸：“是，你很忙的。忙到可以不吃饭不睡觉了。要不然我就回拨过去，让你的手下听听他们老板一边被上的同时还能谈工作？”

话说出来的瞬间其实他就后悔了。生气归生气，这种拐弯抹角的讽刺话语实在是太难听了，更何况，他怎么可以对村上这样说。对他不顾后果做的没脑事太多了，从高中到现在哪一次不是自己太过分。对于这个总是理所当然待在自己身边的人，习惯性的欺负玩笑开过头就会变成伤害。他好怕再一次看见毕业典礼上，那一天被自己伤害的体无完肤的村上信五。

“我……”想说些缓和气氛的话却被村上结结实实的揍了一拳。他的眼睛红红的，但比起难过似乎是气愤的心情要更强一些。一拳还不解气，村上拽过了横山的睡衣领，拉近了距离猜不出下一步会有怎样的举措。横山拍开他的手，两人一来一往的肢体接触擦出了点其他的意味。没有暧昧，只是单纯因为刚才进行到一半的情事，两个人下身都还是勃起的状态，怒火的碰撞勾起了欲火，横山摸着被打得生疼的嘴角，倒吸一口气把村上拽进房间里摁在了床上。

村上的胃又开始疼了。被扔到床上时皱起的眉和沿鬓角滑下的冷汗并没有被横山看漏。当然很心疼。他想要是hina能想平时一样跟他示个弱，他抱抱他一切也就过去了。可是村上并没有这样，他还在抗拒着横山的触碰，在横山白皙的手臂上抓出一道道吓人的红印。吃痛较起真来的横山扳住他的肩膀将他翻过了身按趴在床上，村上还扭过头来咬他，尖锐的虎牙咬得他满手臂的齿痕。

这哪里是在做爱，倒不如说是在打架。

性器早就硬得发烫了，所以在对着村上翘起的臀部时也没怎么耐心拓张，手指随便弄弄就插进去了。进入的时候村上全身紧绷，颤抖着却没发出任何的声音。横山怕他疼，手探到了胸前夹住他的乳尖揉搓，感觉到胸前的红点慢慢的变硬挺立，可村上仍是没有发出一点声音。  
莫名的挫败感让他加快了抽送的速度。眼前是村上光洁的背部，他俯下身轻轻啃咬他的后颈，毫无章法的吻向下直至他的肩胛骨。村上的肩胛骨很漂亮，凹进去的部分和腰间肌肤细腻的腰窝都是他的敏感处，这点横山是最清楚不过的。所以他用舌头来回的舔弄，自己也不清楚怕他疼和想要惩罚他的心情到底哪边占了上风。  
村上只是加剧了颤抖，喉咙深处发出了细碎的呜咽，却始终是不愿开口。就像是一场看不到尽头的处罚。横山揉捏村上浑圆的臀部，反复抽插到射精时已经折腾到快天亮了。他射到了村上身体里，两个人沉默地待在床上，直至横山的手机闹铃突兀地响了起来。

清晨7点。横山想扶起他去浴室清洗，被村上打开了手。“不用管我，你快洗完澡去上班。”村上平淡地说道。  
横山的身上全是触目惊心的抓痕和咬痕，村上也好不到哪里去，两人都是一副狼狈不堪的模样。不知道能说什么才好。横山默默洗完澡换好衣服就准备出门了。  
二宫倒是一早回来了，正好和要出去的横山遇上。“你……”他指着横山嘴角的伤，“你俩打架了？”眼睛向里面瞟到了那个坐在床上裹紧了棉被不说话的村上。  
横山没有回答他，只是说了句“他今天不舒服你去公司的时候帮他请个假”，之后重重地关上了门。

今天开始就要正式准备直播的各项工作了。偏偏是在忙到不行的时候闹成了这样尴尬的局面。  
横山背着包走在路上，心想这段时间还是不要回家了。

TBC.


End file.
